


Good Morning

by NicolePochat17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom!Yuuri, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slow Build, Some Fluff, needy!victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolePochat17/pseuds/NicolePochat17
Summary: Prompt: Person A is not a morning person. Person B has to get creative to wake up Person A.In which, Yuuri is a tease and gets Victor hot and bothered before the sun is even up. Yuuri makes up for it in the end though, and both him and Victor thoroughly enjoyed it.'Yuuri smirked and pressed a quick kiss to Victor’s lips, “I know, but teasing you is so much fun…” he quipped, “Watching you become so vulnerable and needy underneath me is so breathtaking to see.”'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is the first story I've posted for this fandom, and of course it ends up being smutty. Although the smut comes in the second chapter, I hope you like the first!
> 
> Also a disclaimer: I started writing this way before Ep. 12 so there are some things that don't line up, and I'm too lazy to change it???

Victor has never been a morning person. He had loathed getting up for practice before dawn all those years ago. He would hate mornings even more if he had went out partying the night before. He would always forget something he needed for practice, and would get scolded almost every day for barely showing up on time. He would always complain about how “it’s too early for this” and “why can’t I just leave?”. It’s safe to say that Victor hated mornings. But, when Yuuri came into his life, all of that changed.

After Yuuri won the Grand Prix Final with Victor as his coach, the newly engaged couple went back to Japan, and they got their own apartment. It didn’t take them long to settle in, and get a daily routine going: wake up at 7am, have coffee and breakfast for an hour or so, one hour run before ballet practice at 9am, skating practice from 12pm to 3pm, work out at the gym until 5pm, go home, have dinner, shower, and then in bed by 9pm the latest. The schedule was rough, and it was six days out of the week, but they made it work. And plus, waking up next to Yuuri made it all worth it to Victor.

It was a particularly chilly morning when the couple’s alarm went off at 7am, and both Victor and Yuuri were cozy under the blankets that were covering them. It was clear that neither of them wanted to move. Yuuri was the first one to open his eyes, only to shut off the alarm though. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and pushed them up his nose, then laying back down next to his fiancé, snuggling into his shoulder. Yuuri inhaled, getting a nose full of Victor’s scent which he loved. Yuuri smiled as he started to play with Victor’s hair, “Victor…” he cooed. There was no response from the older man. Yuuri continued to try and wake him, “Victor, Vitya, darling, my love. It’s time to get up…” Still no response. Even playing with his hair wasn’t working, which, it almost always did. Victor must be really tired if he wasn’t waking up to this. A smirk then appeared on Yuuri’s face. He sat up in bed and tossed the numerous blankets off of their bodies, revealing Victor’s toned chest and stomach. Yuuri shivered as the cold air hit him. He then sat to straddle Victor’s hips with a huge grin on his face, “You leave me no choice, babe.”

Yuuri leaned down to press a kiss to one of Victor’s cheeks, and then the other. He sat up to wait for a reaction, and still nothing. Yuuri let out a huff in frustration, which caused his eyebrows to furrow with determination. He started to trail kisses up Victor’s jaw line, coming into contact with his ear lobe, which he took between his teeth. Victor stirred a little, but he still wasn’t waking up. Yuuri continued his assault of kisses on his fiancé’s face to try and wake him. He left open mouth kisses on his neck, licking at the skin there, making his way down to Victor’s collar bones. The younger man nipped at the skin leaving little love bites in his wake. Still, Yuuri pressed on, seeing as though Victor still didn’t want to get up regardless of what was happening. Yuuri ran his hands over Victor’s chest, brushing over his nipples which had become taut in the cold air. He then started to kiss down Victor’s toned stomach and nipping at his defined hip bones. Yuuri placed his hands on either hip to hold him in place in case he tried to move. The younger man started to kiss past Victor’s navel and just above his pajama pants, which were already dangerously low on his hips. Yuuri finally felt Victor move, the older man’s hands finding their way into Yuuri’s hair.

“Yuuri…” Victor whined. Yuuri sat up with a proud look shown on his face, pressing a kiss to his fiancé’s lips, “Good morning, sleepy head!” Victor started running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, “Please don’t stop, that was the best wake up call ever.” His words were groggy and husky, and it sent a shiver up Yuuri’s spine. The younger man giggled, “Not today, babe! We’re already running late! I’ll make us breakfast!” And with that, Yuuri jumped out of bed leaving Victor to lay there, way too horny before the sun was even up. The older man groaned and turned over in the bed, shoving his face into his pillow.

Yuuri came back moments later and leaned against the doorframe of his and Victor’s bedroom. The smell of bacon and pancakes wafted through their apartment and still, Victor was laying in bed. The younger man had a dish towel draped over his shoulder which he proceeded to roll up into a ball, and throw at Victor’s face. “Leave me alone,” he groaned, “I’m still trying to recover from what you did to me.” In a singsong voice Yuuri replied, “If you get up now, we can pick up where we left off after practice.” Hearing that caused Victor to sit up in bed. He was met with the sight of Yuuri standing in the doorway only wearing boxer briefs, and one of his own t-shirts. A blush spread over the older man’s face as he looked over his gorgeous fiancé wearing his clothes. Yuuri smiled, “Come on, get up!” And then he left the room.

Victor rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he smiled to himself. He ran a hand through his messy silver hair and yawned. “How did I get so lucky?” he thought. He rolled out of bed and stood up, stretching as he did so. He padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he saw Yuuri flipping pancakes and stealing pieces of bacon that were already cooked. He walked over to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind. The younger man pressed a kiss to his hand, “Thanks for finally joining me.” Victor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck as he continued to cook them breakfast. Victor could definitely get used to being a morning person if this is how they were going to be for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please comment and leave feedback so I know what I need to work on! And smash that kudos button if you did like it!  
> I should have the second, and final chapter up sometime this week!  
> Thank you guys!


End file.
